Regenerando Manzanas
by criminato
Summary: Nadie puede mantener a este par lejos por mucho tiempo, y por vueltas de la vida más la atracción de pensamientos Sherry Birkin volverá a repetir su misión "Ir por Jake Muller" por más muestras, más miradas con gran carga sexual y un gran equipamiento de manzanas rojas. Resident Evil por razones de la vida no me pertenece, fue desarollado por Capcom y creado por Shinji Mikami-


Después de haber aterrizado de aquella importante misión, Sherry Birkin se acomodo en su departamento, pero al entrar a aquel extrañado hogar sintió que todo su mundo se había estremecido, había aceptado la misión de ir por Jake Muller a Edonia, sólo para no quedar bajo la mirada del gobierno de Estados Unidos, ser agente significaba para ella quitarse ese estigma de chica de laboratorio. Cumplió su objetivo, y aparte de ganarse los merecidos respetos, se había traído consigo un sentimiento irremediable, crear un lazo con el tipo en custodia, con aquel arisco ser humano que no tenía idea de lo especial que era, tan especial como ella.

Dejo sus maletas en la entrada, su cabeza no pertenecía a esas cuatro paredes a si que se entrego a la comodidad del sofá más cercano para acomodar su teléfono en las manos y releer como por décima vez el último mensaje con el Edoniano, esbozo una sonrisa mientras su estomago caía en estado de ebullición.

_"Me pregunto si hice un buen trabajo"_ Tenía el aparato frente a sus ojos, lo tomaba e intentaba revivir aquella sensación de las manos de Jake. El buen trabajo lo hizo perfectamente y mejor de lo que imaginaba, es más su trabajo sobrepaso el vaso de la perfección a tal punto que se sentía insaciable, estaba haciendo lo que la apasionaba, sentía por primera vez que estaba viviendo aquel logro del admirado Leon, y de su estimada Claire, pero, _¿Qué quería ahora?_ _¿Tomarse unas vacaciones? ¿Escribir otro informe?_, por el momento no le apetecía aquello, era más reconfortante leer aquellas palabras, mirar su celular como una adolescente empedernida y sonreírse a si misma.

…_Aquel Mercenario le estaba dando vueltas…_

Pasaron algunos meses, permanecía trabajando en la D.S.O como aquella fiel Agente, dando trabajos maravillosos y manteniendo satisfechos a sus superiores, pero las hazañas no tenían comparación a "Aquella" hazaña. Cada segundo que tenía de libertad se dedicaba a investigar sobre como iban las cosas no solamente en Edonia, si no que en el Subcontinente Arábigo, el trabajo de los mercenarios, el avance de los B.O.W.S, y el aporte de la B.S.A.A, pero por más que buscaba entre expedientes no encontraba nada concreto sobre Jake Muller, al parecer el mercenario estaba merodeando y cumpliendo su trabajo con una paga muy satisfactoria que no era necesariamente dinero, si no cajas de manzanas, de rojas y resplandecientes. manzanas.

_"Debe tener su paraíso, debe pasarse todo el día frotando aquellas manzanas"_ tomó una manzana que tenía en el escritorio para examinarla "Menuda costumbre me haz contagiado Jake" y le dio un mordisco y no uno delicado, sus dientes se clavaron impacientes ante aquella fruta, aquella manzana estaba siendo victima de su desesperación interior.

_"Puedo, puedo tomar mis cosas e ir a ese lugar, pero, ¿ Dónde esta tu valentía Sherry Birkin?"_ Su valentía estaba, pero con ella un río desbordante, no tenía rostro ni dialogo preparado para reencontrarse con el Edoniano.

_ "¿Horas extras?"_ una mano se poso en su hombro, una mano firme, se volteo de golpe como si estuviera ocultando algo, totalmente impresionada.

_"¿Chr-chris?"_ aún sin quitarse la manzana de la boca miro con sus ojos cristalinos a Chris Redfield, como si la hubieran pillado cometiendo un delito.

_ "¿Pero que tipo de mirada es esa?"_ quito su mano actuando ofendido pero no evito reír.

_"El tipo de mirada de no se que haces en la D.S.O y a las 9 de la noche"_ sonrió y dejo la manzana a un lado.

_"Supongo que tus superiores aún no te han informado que trabajaremos en conjunto"_

_"Realmente sabía que llegaría a trabajar con la B.S.A.A, pero no sabía que directamente contigo ¿No tomaste algunas vacaciones luego del incidente? "_ Chris miro a otro lugar algo decaído, y ni siquiera el brillo de las luces podían encender esos ojos perdidos.

_"Fueron bastante cortas, lo justo y necesario, pero no podía estar toda la vida postrado en casa, tener tiempo libre me daba mucho que pensar, en muchas posibilidades sobre...sobre Piers"_ carraspeo la garganta_ "Pero no es por mi vida que estoy acá, necesitamos más muestras de Jake Muller, y dudo que quiera enviármelas por encomienda, además haremos una limpieza e investigación en Arabia sobre algunas compañías de B.O.W.S"_

_"¿Iremos a por Jake?"_ Observo de reojo la manzana _"Osea, ¿Iremos por más muestras?"_

_"Es por eso Sherry Birkin, que tus superiores te asignaran nuevamente para esta misión, pero no te preocupes, trabajaremos en conjunto, y veremos si Wesker Jr se digna a vivir acá para no viajar tan seguido"_

_"Daré lo mejor de mi Chris"_ se levanto de su asiento con el cuerpo firme

_"No lo dudo"_ Le acaricio el hombro, Sherry era casi un familiar para él, Claire había creado un lazo realmente reconfortante entre ellos dos

...

Después de aquella visita, Sherry se preparaba para ir a casa, y camino a esta no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo Chris "Tener tiempo libre da mucho para pensar" Ella pensaba en Jake, en su trabajo, en los mercenarios, en los B.O.W.S, en ocasiones salía con Claire, pero sus conversaciones siempre eran sobre el comportamiento del Edoniano y su fijación por las manzanas, también recordó a Piers Nivans, y el rostro apagado de Chris al recordarlo, él aún no siente que Piers esta muerto, es más tiene a su compañero latente en aquella cabeza.

Al llegar a sus aposentos estiro sus manos al techo y suspiro, pronto viajaría de nuevo en Busca de Jake Muller, portador del anticuerpo del virus C, pero ahora era un trabajo transparente, ahora conocía a Jake, y estaba ansiosa de ver sus muecas, de escuchar su voz, y de sus miradas perdidas.


End file.
